Evan's Sister
'Evan's Sister '''is an episode of Evan Billion. Plot Evan and the gang are driving through Ohio, when the car breaks down. (Kevin): Aww man. Let's stay at a house. They walk up to a house, and Evan sees the house, then starts acting crazy. (Evan): Oh-oh-oh-, let's go right now. Let's leave, bye. Evan tried to leave, but Kevin grabbed him and pulled him back. (Kevin): What's your problem? Kevin rang the doorbell. A girl with blonde hair and a blue and white shirt and a green skirt opened the door. (Evan): AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Evan fainted. ''Theme song! Evan and the gang were in the house. Evan was running up and down the several stairs, across the movie theater, and through the hallways. Kevin was chasing him. (Kevin): This house is like a maze. It's a lot more untechnologically upgraded then a chicken crossing the road or something like finding a needle in a haystack. (Evan): When a chicken is crossing the road, it is probably going home. When you finally find the needle in the haystack, it will be so painful you will want to go home. Good suggestions. Let's go home. Evan turned around and started walking, then ran into the wall and fell down. (Kevin): Why are you running? (Evan): That girl is......my sister. Gally Levin. (Kevin): And? (Evan): Gally is trouble times infinity. She can make trouble before you can say 1 2 3. (Kevin): 1 2- A piece of glass was heard being broken. They both rushed upstairs, and saw Gally's hand by a table. A broken vase was on the floor next to the table. (Evan): Watch this. 1 2- Gally fell on another vase, breaking it. (Evan): 1 2- Gally finished tying her dad's shoes together, and he walked and fell down. (Evan): 1 2- Gally replaced Fernando's baby food with some spicy food. Fernando ate it and breathed fire. (Evan): 1 2- Suddenly, the house was filled with ice. There were polar bears, penguins, igloos, even an ocean. A giant volcano monster walked from one side of the house to the other. (Kevin): Where did the monster come from? An elephant fell on Kevin. Later....... The house was normal. (Gally): Evan and Kevin, join me and Fernando! We can be the Revvin' Levins and together, we can fight crime! (Evan): Sorry, I've already got a group. Evan pointed at Sharpoint and Rocket, who just walked in. (Gally): Your pets can join us too! I'm sure they'll be friendly. Fernando walked up to Sharpoint, who banged him on the head. Fernando started crying. (Evan): No doubt at that. (Gally): You can be the leader! (Evan): Thanks, but no thanks. Get him to be the leader instead. Evan pointed out the window to a man watering his plants. (Gally): That man with a hose working on his garden? (Evan): No, look further. Gally squinted her eyes and looked in the window behind the man. (Gally): That girl in a recliner watching TV? (Evan): No, even further. Gally closed one eye and put a telescope up to the other. (Gally): One of those teens playing tennis? (Evan): Other side of the world. (Gally): But that's in China! Who are you talking about? (Evan): Whoever in China is in front of my finger. (Gally): Well, if you will not become part of the group, you can at least help me. Dial up one of your aliens on that thing. (Evan): Oh, I'll give you a fistful of........ Evan slapped down the Billiontrix and became Useless. (Evan): Clawnormous! Aww man. It's like going from brawn to brains. And I'm switching it around because Clawnormous never had a brain in the first place! Gally laughed. (Gally): That alien is funny. Come on! Gally dragged Evan to her room, then took a black marker. Later...... Gally was at the stage at her school. She was holding Evan on her hand. She had drawn on Evan to make him look like a puppet or a dummy. (Girl): Boooo! Someone get her off the stage! (Gally): I know I was unfunny before, but check out this! Gally pretended to control Evan with her hand. She motioned for Evan to say something funny. (Evan): Why can't you bite what you can't chew? (Kid): Why not? (Evan): Because you never had any teeth in the first place! Everyone laughed. Some screens moved, showing Evan telling jokes. Then, there was one screen. (Evan): Okay, I would have time for one more, but I gotta go. Everyone started whining. Evan let it rip. Everyone started laughing. (Evan): Okay, now I really gotta go. Everyone whined again. Evan squirted them with yellow liquid. Everyone started laughing. Then, everyone left. Evan transformed to normal. (Gally): Thanks. (Evan): Don't make any more trouble. Evan left. (Gally): That's a pretty cool Billiontrix of his. Gally ripped off her clothing, and revealed black clothing. She slowly crept towards the door, and a spy theme played. (Gally): Stop it, Alfonzo. (Alfonzo): Fine. A boy was in the corner with a flute in his hands. (Gally): Thank you. Gally whipped up a grapple gun and shot it at the ceiling. She slowly rose up. (Alfonzo): Where did you get the grapple gun? (Gally): Found it. At a spy store........ (Spy): Where is the grapple gun section? (Owner): Isle Lemonjuice. The spy went to Isle Lemonjuice, and saw that the last grapple gun was gone. (Spy): Darnit! At Gally's house...... Evan and the gang were sleeping in a large guest bed. The Billiontrix was on the table next to it. Gally was about to grab it, when suddenly, a Arburian Pelarota arm grabbed her arm. (Ristego): Hey, we were here first. (Gally): No, I was. You appeared randomly. (Ristego): Whatever. It's ours. The screen showed outside the house, and fight noises were being heard. One by one, the members of B.E.A.T. were tossed out the chimney. Last was MOMP's staff, which fell on all of them and shocked them. (Gally): That's better. Gally grabbed the Billiontrix and put it on. The next morning...... Evan woke up. He drank some orange juice, then looked at the table with nothing on it. (Evan): Kevin, Kevin, wake up. Kevin woke up. (Kevin): Why did you wake me up? I had a dream that I was becoming the greatest Plumber ever. Yep, that was a good moment. Battling aliens, remembering my dad, and cheesecake. Yep, everything's about the cheesecake. (Evan): Where's the Billiontrix? (Kevin): I don't know. It was there last night. (Evan): Gally. Evan got up, washed up, put on his clothing up, and went downstairs up. Then, he threw up, drew a picture of 1-Up and Windup, broke up with his one second girlfriend, ate a hot dog with catsup, and did 49 pull-ups, push-ups, and sit-ups. He jumped up onto the roof. (Evan): Woah. Too much up. Evan got out a telescope, television, master of telekinesis, master of telepathy, telephone, and telegraph. (Evan): I need to stop. Evan put the telescope to his eye and looked at Gally entering her school. She was wearing the Billiontrix. (Evan): How am I going to get all the way over there? Evan looked at his tele- items. Then, the master of telekinesis levitated him and the tele- objects, his drawings, and his ketchup down near the school. He put the tele- items into a bag, then ran into the school. Gally walked into homeroom. (Teacher): I will go away for a few minutes. Be good. The teacher went out a door near her, then all the students got up and started talking. Evan saw Gally about to turn into an alien, so he plugged in the TV and turned it on. All of the students started watching TV, then Evan stepped on the TV and into a vent. He crawled into the vent and looked down at Gally trying to get the student's attention. Evan dropped the ketchup down near the student with the pictures attached to it. He lowered it down. (Student): I will listen to you when I catch this ketchup. The student chased the ketchup, which Evan was dragging along with a string. Gally chased the student, and they all stopped in the gym. Evan fell behind a cart of dodgeballs, and told the telepathy master to read the student's mind. (Telepathy Master): The student says once he eats some ketchup, he will see what Gally will do unless he gets a call on the telephone. Evan threw the telephone out, then called the student with his own cell phone. The student picked him up. (Evan, with a disguised voice): Leave the school now or a bunch of ghosts will appear. The student ran out the door. Gally got mad, and Evan came out. (Evan): Give me back the Billiontrix. (Gally): Only if someone that is not you tells me to. The telepathy master used the telegraph to give Gally a message that says to give Evan back the Billiontrix. (Gally): Okay. Wait, this is a scam! Gally turned into Green Thumb and flew up. She used telekinesis to ram the dodgeball cart into Evan. (Evan): Green Thumb has telekinesis? More for me! Gally levitated the dodgeballs and threw them at Evan. Evan ran. He caught a dodgeball. (Evan): You're out! Evan absorbed the dodgeball, then the dodgeballs reflected off of him. (Evan): Dodgeballs can't hurt me now! Gally shot a laser at Evan. (Evan): But that can! Evan ran and Gally chased him. Evan ran into a room with a large door and locked it. Gally picked the lock and flew in. (Evan): I forgot you could do that. But I can do this! Evan slammed the door in Gally's face, knocking her down to the ground. Evan ran up to her and pressed the Billiontrix, reverting it back. Evan slipped the Billiontrix off of Gally's arm and onto his. (Evan): More trouble? Problem solved. Evan dragged Gally back to her house, then put her in bed. (Kevin): I fixed the car. (Evan): Great. Let's go home! They all hopped in the car and drove away. Gally got out of bed. (Gally): This episode needs a funny ending. So I will press this funny ending button. Gally pressed the funny ending button. In the car, the Billiontrix slipped off Evan's arm and flew into Gally's house's window. Fernando crawled to it and put on the Billiontrix, then transformed into Green Thumb. (Gally): And every episode ends with a: THE END Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero